


Little Talks

by 1nkmistress_1ra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human!Books???, I don't know WTF I'm Doing., M/M, Originally posted on G+, Reverse twins AU, This is old., This was a fad in 2015., This was done like four years ago. Maybe three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nkmistress_1ra/pseuds/1nkmistress_1ra
Summary: First Gifted to @IvyCpherAnd I was inspired by a OMAM Song. I forgot I had this until I went through my notes.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvyCpher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/gifts).



> Thank you for your patience.

*Little Talks © Of Monsters and Men*  
*Gravity falls © Alex Hirsch*  
*2/21 - 4/1 Not an April Fool’s Joke.*

*AN: the conclusion of the little fic trilogy I formed up out of A Thousand years, and King and Lionheart. So...Let me admit, I despise the former. Though the latter, I do enjoy.*

Will didn’t think he could carry on without Zwei. Book-person ended up dying as of an infected wound.

Week 1: the wound was swollen, red and irritated. The rim was filled with fluids unpleasant and unhelping to the wound.Will was forced to wait in the next room. His “masters” wouldn’t do anything about Zwei but the punishment to the demon grew crueler. Will wanted to cease existence that first day.

Week: 2: his masters began seeing the scars, blatant and exposed. Will had hoped Dipper would pass it off as abuse from the twin sister. To no avail had Will tried to bring himself out of the dimension.

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_  
_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_

Week 3: The twins found the stash of blades, glass shards and rope in Will’s room. the demon was devastated when he found out the twins threw it out and burned it. He turned to the alternative of overdosage. sadly, his form wasn’t as unstable as the average humans, it took until his fifth bottle of pills until he felt the effects. 

_The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake_  
_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

Dipper summoned Will quite a few times before he saw what else Will could do to himself. He slapped the sorrowing creature for such attempts. Eventually the Gleefuls hid away most of what could be used for self harm from the demon.

_And some days I can't even trust myself_  
_It's killing me to see you this way_

More free time seemed to come Will’s way the more he persisted in joining Zwei. He began to wonder how the other brothers must’ve felt. he went for a visit...

_'Cause though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

“No, I can’t stoop that low...” Will told himself. “What if they don’t forgive me...?” The door opened. Eins answered his earlier knock. “Will, this is... unexpected,” the eldest said. He turned behind him, seeing Drei and Pacifica playing with each other. “Come in, be careful, they could hear you,” Eins stepped aside and let the demon enter.

Will told the eldest book recent events. Both were distraught. “I see,” Eins mustered up. He adjusted his glasses. I don’t believe I have any repairing spells throughout me. I’ll need to double check.” Will perked up. “So this means Zwei will be back again?” Will was torn on feeling Happy or nervous about it. “I can try,” Eins admitted. He wasn’t too sure on resurrecting their dead brother. “We’re rising an object-turned-human, here. As much as I want Zwei again, I surely don’t want him, undead, rising against us,” Eins explained, cleaning his glasses using his undershirt.

“Oh my gods! This...This…Thank you!” Will was lost for words. He hugged the elder man. Eins was taken aback. “Yes, yes…” Eins patted Will’s head, nervously. He pulled away and went back out, seeing that Drei and Pacifica were spinning on bats and intentionally making themselves dizzy. They hopped off and stumbled onto furniture. Gideon was nowhere in sight and Will leapt out of the house.

Will hurried back to the Gleefuls residence. He laid back on his bed and eventually started up going back and forth from the Gleefuls to the Shack. He came close to getting caught, once.

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_  
_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

Will had to wait for a few weeks when suspicions began to rise. He called Einz and told him to get the needed supplies and wait for a few weeks. Will continued almost as miserably as before Zwei came into it. He had hope, now.

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_  
_We used to play outside when we were young_  
_And full of life and full of love._

Einz had to scroll through Drei’s body, thoroughly and found the resurrection spell on his lower back. They all knew they should been careful with the magic. Especially since the party incident. 

_Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I'm right_  
_Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

Will went around the back and found Zwei’s body and dug it out of his mattress. He preserved the body so no further rotting took place and concealed the smell using febreeze. Lots of Febreeze… 

_'Cause though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Night after night, Will waited until the twin’s suspicions went away and he snuck out to the Mystery Shack. “Did you bring ‘em?” Will asked and Eins placed an Incense stick, a can of paint and a knife down in front of Will. "And if case if something goes wrong,” Eins started and tossed down a baseball bat and brass knuckles down in the pile. Will almost looked horrified. Eins sat down and Will did the same. "Drei will be here any minute…” Eins warned. 

Sure enough, the youngest of the book people went out and found them. “Hey. Sorry I’m late had to wait ‘till Pacifica went to bed,” Drei apologized. Eins picked up a stick and went around, cautiously, drawing a pentagram. He sat down and held his hand out; Drei took it, sitting down as well. Will did the same with both their other hands. It was another sort of resurrection spell, not as dangerous as the other one, on Drei’s body. With some of Drei’s help, he and Eins created this one. aiming to raise only one person, fully sane. 

_Don't listen to a word I say_

The incantation was performed. Under them, the pentagram glowed, faintly, Zwei’s body shifted as if it was asleep. _It’s working,_ Eins thought. The glow reached its climax before fading back down. Will grabbed Zwei’s hand and felt his wrist. 

_The screams all sound the same__Hey!_

A light pulse. Will picked it up out of the pentacle and hugged it. “S-sweet moth-ther of… I th-thought I lo-ost you…” 

_Though the truth may vary__This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Zwei’s body remained unconscious, however. Will brought him back to the Shack, the others, helping him carry the body. Will looked out and saw the Gleefuls still asleep, though the Eye f Providence. Will was relieved he had more time.

The two began going out agin. Eins and Drei watching their backs, just in case. Sometimes Eins and Drei were too protective like a family. Most dates involved the park and timed dating sessions. also involving ice cream, pasta, and comical remarks about the Gleefuls being like the government of the future. They laughed until their sides hurt.

_You're gone, gone, gone away_  
_I watched you disappear_  
_All that's left is the ghost of you._

A few kisses here and there. 

_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_  
_There's nothing we can do_  
_Just let me go we'll meet again soon_

Sadly, time waits for no man. The Gleefuls found out with the help of another tool, a scrying glass. Will tried denying it but their gems still read his mind. Will spent his last three hours of the day dodging knives and other bladed objects, including shaving razors. 

_Now wait, wait, wait for me_  
_Please hang around_  
_I'll see you when I fall asleep_

“Zwei!!” Will shouted and he reached the shack. Drei and Eins were playing a card game with the humans, Gideon and Pacifica. Zwei came down from the attic and ran to the front, opening the door. Will rushed inside and slammed the door, just as the blades pierced the wood. He took Zwei’s hands and went into the Vending Machine. “uhhh… E-Eins, What’s th-the code?!” “1ABC3!’ Eins shouted, him and Drei following, to extra protection.

_Hey!_

The door was kicked down as the vending machine opened. Eins closed it behind them as they say Dipper and Mabel rushing in. Down the stairs and into the lab. The Portal was dismantled. Eins locked a few more doors and went into the Portal’s room. They hid in the rubble of metal and wood. Drei ran up and hid in the hole of the portal, which was enough to fit him in hidden, if he laid down. He just hoped they didn’t have flashlights. 

_Don't listen to a word I say_

Dipper and Mabel were still in the upper levels. Mabel picked up some readings on the machine. “Something’s behind here,” Mabel said and examined the snack machine. Dipper looked it over and concentrating on finding the code. He punched it in and they were in. 

_The screams all sound the same_

“Zwei, They’re in,” Will whispered. Under another scrap of metal, Zwei knelt, peaking through whole, waiting for the twins to come down. “Eins, I don’t think those other doors will hold them back,” Zwei doubted. “It’ll buy us time for a plot,” Eins tried to stay optimistic. 

_Though the truth may vary__This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Drei didn’t think he could speak in the space where he was. It was too Acoustic. Even the slightest mumble under his breath would catch him. heck, even the window was facing him. his brothers and his soon-to-be brother-in-law were hiding close behind him. Whoever wanted to be caught first was Eins and Drei, to protect their sibling and family. 

_Don't listen to a word I say_

The twins’s amulets helped them through the many doors. The vicious clangs and bumps of metal to metal and machinery grew until it reached the room. Eins remembered a section of his arm and manifested an invulnerability spell. his arm felt heavier. “What is that?” Zwei asked, about the spell. “Invulnerability, If I can, I’ll lead them out, you guys escape, and move somewhere else,” Eins said. 

_The screams all sound the same__Hey!_

“Eins, no!” Will protested, softly. The Doors grew in sound and Drei quickly met up with the others, while the twins weren’t there. “Zwei, give me your comb,” Eins demanded. The Second born did so, without question. Eins, quickly redid his hair in similarity to his brother’s and grabbed Zwei and pulled him up, quickly swapping jackets. “If I’m not back in a half hour at the Shack, assume it went well and I’m just late coming back. No matter what!” Eins saw how Drei was going to interject and stopped him. Eins went out and the door was blasted off its hinges

_Though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

The twins stepped in. Eins kept running from his hiding spot, once pushing Drei and the others down as the twins spotted him. He pushed them aside and ran up from the room as the hurled knives at him. Will lunged out, Drei held him back, cupping his hand over Will’s mouth. "He has a plan. He’ll come back, I know he will,” Drei assured. Sure enough, the twins didn’t come back that night and they made a break for it into Canada. Eins had given them an address for an old house where they would meet up. 

_Though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Three weeks after their big escape, Drei began to enjoy Canada, though he was guilty of leaving Pines behind. He left a note, when he had the time. Zwei and Will, didn’t think they could forgive themselves for letting Eins distract those two and to let them get away. They kept thinking they had each other. The liked the old house. A few old residents lived there, including a blind soul, and another demon. They left quickly enough and the books settled in.  
_Though the truth may vary_

BAM! The door bust open. Eins was there, covered in stitches, scars, and paste and paper, sinking into his flesh, adding on its information. “I…Took… All their… incantations…” He huffed through breaths. He closes the door behind him as Drei runs and hugs the elder. “BROTHER!!”

“Oh my gosh!’ You escaped!” The couple joined in on the hug. 

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Zwei and Will had their wedding, there. Despite hardly anyone but strangers showing up. Eins and Drei were their best men and they lived a good portion of their lives together… 

*Let me know if you want more.*  
*OMR!! That has got to be the cheesiest ending I’ve ever written*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
